You Belong With Me
OA is Taylor Swift and this song ROCKS!!!!!!!! :D Enjoy! You Belong With Me You're on the phone with your girlfriend She's upset Going on about something that you said. She doesn't get your humor like I do.... I sighed. Fireheart was still dreaming. He was muttering too. I listened closely. "Spottedleaf...didn't mean that....sorry...." he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Of course. Spottedleaf. She may be dead but she still had to talk to her precious Fireheart. I sighed. not that I'm jealous or anything! I mean, I don't like Fireheart as- OK,l fine, I'm crazy about him. Happy? I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listenin to the kinda music she doesn't like. And she'll never, know your story like I do. I padded out of the warriors den, and sat down outside, drawing in the dust. It didn't seem fair that Spottedleaf got him when I could practically recite everything he'd done, all his friends, foes. I sigh. Being obsessive about a cat who wasn't yours was hard. But she wear short skirts I wear t-shurts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers. Why did he like her any way? I lashed my tial, almost catching Tigerclaw. He glowered at me before moving away to torment some other cat. Actually I pretty much knew that. The same reason every other cat liked her. She was sweet and kind and soft. And starClan help me, pretty. Her tortoishell pelt and amber eyes were uncommon in the Clan whereas every other cat had my ginger pelt and green eyes. Plus being a medicine cat? She was important. Not like some warrior. Dreaming 'bout the day When you wake up and find That what you're lookin for Has been here the whole time! I stared into the sunny sky wondering what life would be like if we were mates. Perfect I suppose. I glanced back into the warriors den. Fireheart was stirring, wearing a hurt expression from whatever his dream-mate had said to him. I sighed. nOw was my chance to show him that I was better! I prepared to smile at him but he padded past me, distracted green eyes ignoring my pleading ones. He walked into the medicine den and I bit back a yowl. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you! Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me? You belong with me. I watched his tail flick into the medicine den in dismay. How could he not see how hard I was trying? how could he just ignore me like that?? It wasn't fair. I plopped down, right next to the fresh-kill pile. Dustpelt was grabbing a thrush, I hadn't noticed him before. "Hey." he purred, his eyes on mine, the thrush lying, forgotten at his paws. "Hey." I muttered before moving off. I padded behind the nursery and sat, not daring to look out, knowing if I did I would only see the hurt in Dustpelt's eyes and no Fireheart. Oh StarClan toms are dumb. Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself Hey isn't this easy? It was a few days later and I was sitting on a log, my whiskers twitching in amusement as Fireheart tried to catch a squirrel. He was high in a tree, stalking toward the squirrel carefully. Then, he crouched, ready to leap and- The squirrel turned around and hit him with an acorn. It was all I could do to keep from laughing as he rubbed his noise and leaped to the ground. He turned to me, opened his jaws, about ti speak when the squirrel jumped from it's branch, hit his head and ran off. I collapsed, laughing. And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down. He laughed, his smile huge. I purred. He hadn't smiled since that dream he had a few days ago. He seemed to notice this ast the same time and it vanished instantly. You say you're fine I know you better then that! Hey whatchu doin with a girl like that? "What's up?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I'm fine." "No, seriously, Fireheart what's wrong? I know something's wrong." he whirled aorund to face me. "Nothing's wrong, ok!? So mind your own buisness!" he stalked away, leaving me watching him, mouth agape. What in starClan's name was wrong with him? I glared at the sky, almost wishing Spottedleaf was watching so she would see how much I hated her. She wears high heals, '' ''I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers I stalked back into camp, making a small detour along the way and seeing the Gravesite. That was where all the dead ThunderClan cats were buried. I weaved among the graves and looked at the two, almost next to eachother, only seperated by one cat. Redtail's grave was covered with flowers and pretty stones, trinkets from the cats who missed him. I spotted the golden flower I had left there a while ago and the huge daisy my mother had left. Then there was Lionheart's, also covered with flowers. Next was her's. I saw many flowers, but there was one that was huge, a fiery red. I sighed and padded to camp. Dreaming bouth the day, When you wake up and find That what you're looking for, '' ''Has been here the whole time! I padded into camp and looked aorund. Drat, he wasn't here. I sighed. His scent wasn't fresh in the camp eather. He must be out wandering the woods still. I sighed. If he did anything stupid I'd never forgive myself. I padded back out again. Great StarClan why couldn't he just like me and be done with it? If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all alone so why can't you see You belong with me! '' I followed his scent from where we had been hunting to a place that seemed all to familiar. Then I sighed. Oh yeah. It was where she had died. I peeked out from behind a tree. Fireheart was curled up in the center of ther clearing and he was muttering. ''Dreaming again... I relized. It sounded like the same one. Standing by and waiting at your backdoor, All this time how could you not know baby You belong with me! You belong with me... I watched and watched. Hm...he was still sleeping. OK, this was getting annoying. I didn't want to wake him up but I didn't want him to stay sleeping...I wanted to talk to him, play with him, do something other then watch and stalk him! I sighed and lay down, head on my paws and let myself drift into sleep. Oh I remember you were driving to my house in the middle of the night. I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry. I know you're favorite songs and you tell me 'bout you're dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me... I opened my eyes and gazed into Fireheart's. I yowled in shock and sat up quickly, hitting him and he flew away. I struggled to regain my breath and he purred. I sat up. "What in the name of StarClan are you-" thne I stopped, he was rolling aorund laughing and I couldn't help but purr. I saw the sadness in his eyes and it clicked in my brain. Whenever he was sad about a dream or something, he and I would always talk. It was like, our thing. I make him laugh. I hope that's a good thing. When he had caledm down a few notches, I gave him my most leading look, "Will you tell me about your dream now, please?" He sighed then nodded. "Fine." Yes! Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? He still looked uncertain as we both sat, fur touching slightly. For StarClan's sake, I had just tracked him over ThunderClan's territory out of love and he couldn't tell me one dream? I was opening my jaws to say something when he spoke. "I keep having this one dream." Uh-huh. I knew that already. You belong with me. '' "Spottedleaf and I are sitting in this clearing..." I bristle at the mention of her name but Fireheart keeps going. "And we're talking..." I bite back a sigh, when will he ever get to the actual good part? ''Standing by ya, waiting at your back dorr all this time '' ''How could you not know baby? I wish he would just cut to the chase. I mean, for the past few days I've been all nice and flirty and now I'm sitting here listening to him tell me about a reacurring dream he has about his dead true love. "And she says we should be mates.." Ugh, she is so annoying! Even when she's dead she wants to be with him when real cats are right under his nose! Didn't I tell you she was like that? "And that she can see we have a great, long future together..." I bet she did. I bet they both save the forest together and live happily ever after and don't even noticing me drowning myself int he river... "And that we would have kits and grandkits.." WHAT? She. Is. DEAD. They can't have kits! It's so impossible that it could never happen even if- "And that's when I relized how much you meant to me Sandstorm." He looks at me with big, love-filled green eyes. Wait... She... She wasn't talking about herself and Fireheart? She meant me and Fireheart???? You belong with me! You belong with me! "A-Are you sure?" I ask. Just to be safe. If he's just talking about how he still loves her no point in getting my hopes up... "Absolutely. I love you Sandstorm." I want to yowl my jpy up to the sky, to run around screaming 'HE LOVES ME!!! HE DOES! FINALLY!!!!!" But I stay still. Have you ever thought just maybe... He nods, eyes shinging, "I used to think I'd never get over Spottedleaf, that I'd love her forever. But I love you more Sandstorm. And she's gone. But you're still here. And I never want to let you go." I purr. Finally he realized! I twine my tail wih his and lean against him, still smiling. He purrs and licks my head. "I love you." I murmer. "Love you too." he whispers back. You belong with me... You belong with me. Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics